Suave
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Los separan varios metros y una puerta entreabierta, pero Hermione juraría que ve su cordura caminar la poca distancia que los aleja y que ve a Malfoy sonreír ladinamente. Porque él se lo lleva todo. Orgasmos. Bragas. Cordura. No importa lo que sea, lo quiere y lo tiene \\ Continuación del OS "Fresas". Dramione. ¡Regalo para Aretha Atrahasis!


Harry Potter es de **Jotaká.**

**Aviso: **Lenguaje para mayores, darling. Lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Ésta es la continuación del OS "**Fresas**", aunque no es necesario leerlo para entender esta parte de la historia :)

Dedicado a Dal, porque va a escribirme un SasuSaku y porque me adora. Y la adoro.

**Suave.**

**Capítulo único.**

El humo denso y gris sale como una bomba, la golpea de lleno en la cara. A penas puede adivinar las formas de los muebles a través del denso vapor. Pero a él puede verlo con toda precisión.

Sólo ha abierto la puerta unos centímetros antes de darse cuenta de que el baño está ocupado. Pero no puede apartarse. No cuando tiene semejantes vistas.

El cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, la espalda ancha y musculosa que va estrechándose a medida que sus ojos bajan. La toalla azul se afianza en sus caderas, y no puede ver el final de la marcada uve que se pierde bajo la tela. Las piernas son firmes, pálidas, recias. Y tiene unos pies bonitos. Pero lo que la abruma es la espuma.

La coloca con las manos en movimientos circulares sobre sus mejillas. Frota con suavidad la textura sedosa y blanca por su piel y agarra una cuchilla que descansa sobre el borde del lavabo. Y entonces, la magia comienza.

Alza el mentón y recorre todo su cuello de una sola pasada, dejando un camino limpio a su paso. La piel parece irritarse, pues enrojece. Hermione contiene el aliento, abrumada. Ahora mismo él parece tan... _Hombre_.

Draco Malfoy siempre le ha parecido un muchacho cualquiera. A sus casi dieciocho años le ha seguido pareciendo un niño hasta que empezó a vivir con él en la torre de los Premios Anules de su "octavo" año en Hogwarts. Resulta que es un caballero, limpio y ordenado. La guerra hace estragos, aunque sospecha que él siempre ha sido una persona pulcra dado que no recuerda haberlo visto desaliñado antes. Excepto el día de la última batalla...

Hermione sacude la cabeza y vuelve a echar un ojo al interior del baño. Él es alto. Fuerte. Musculoso y elegante. No puede evitar recordar ese día, años atrás, en el que lo vio salir del baño de Prefectos, con esa densa nube de vapor detrás de él y el inconfundible aroma a jabón mágico persiguiéndole. Ese olor todavía la estremece. Todavía la hace temblar. _Como aquella tarde._

Cree, sinceramente, que no lo olvidará jamás. Sus manos por su cuerpo. Su aliento en su cuello. Sus dedos dentro de ella... Su boca... Su olor, su perfume, su calor. Todo. Lo recuerda todo. Incluso recuerda lo extrañamente satisfecha que se sintió al darse cuenta de que él se había llevado sus bragas preferidas. Como un trofeo.

Jamás volvió a repetirse. Nunca lo mencionaron. Quizás él no sabe que ella lo sabe. O quizás simplemente está decidido a ignorar eso, igual que ella. Pero hay una cosa que Hermione no puede ignorar, y eso es su deseo hacia ese joven que ha crecido. Mucho.

No es la primera vez que ve a un hombre afeitarse, pero sí la primera en la que ve a Draco Malfoy afeitarse. Es sensual. Erótico. Masculino. Desliza la cuchilla por su piel y Hermione se pregunta cuán suave es ahora su rostro. ¿Tanto como cuando estuvo entre sus piernas...? Era tan condenadamente suave que Hermione habría asegurado que era imberbe. Qué equivocada estaba. Ha podido verlo con barba de tres días y hasta ahora creía que era cuando más sexy era. Pero no está en lo cierto. Draco Malfoy llevando una toalla anudada a la cadera, afeitándose, es lo más sexy que ha visto en toda su vida.

Los separan varios metros y una puerta entreabierta, pero Hermione juraría que ve su cordura caminar la poca distancia que los aleja y que ve a Malfoy sonreír ladinamente. Porque él se lo lleva todo. Orgasmos. Bragas. Cordura. No importa lo que sea, lo quiere y lo tiene.

–¿Hermione? ¿Herms? ¡Hey!

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

–Estás completamente ida. Vamos, termina de desayunar, llegaremos tarde.

Hermione agarra una tostada y se levanta dispuesta a marcharse a su clase de Runas Antiguas. Es una suerte que sea una alumna preparada y aventajada, hoy tiene que entregar una redacción muy larga que escribió hace dos semanas - el mismo día que fue mandada – y sabe que habría sido incapaz de escribirla el día anterior. O el día de antes. O si quiera ésta noche.

No puede dormir. No puede comer. No puede estudiar. Pasa sus horas rememorando cada uno de los roces que compartieron en sexto y deleitándose con la imagen de Draco afeitándose frente al espejo. Parece sobrevivir a base de sus recuerdos.

–Últimamente pareces tan cansada, Herms. Deberías tomarte un descanso.

No puede estar más de acuerdo. Necesita descansar. Desconectar su cerebro. _Lo que sea_, pero no puede seguir así. Este año tiene que pasar sus EXTASIS, necesita las mejores notas, quiere tener todas las puertas, ventanas y ventanales abiertos. _Necesita_ volver a ser ella misma. Necesita recuperarse. Necesita. Necesita...

–... un buen polvo.

La frase termina justo cuando ella entra al interior de su Sala Común. Pansy Parkinson se tapa la boca con las manos, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara muy roja. Zabinni se ríe abiertamente de ella porque ha sido sorprendida por una persona prácticamente desconocida en medio de un comentario vergonzoso.

Son raras las veces en las que trae compañía a su Sala Coomún porque suele ver a sus amigos en clase, en el comedor o en la Sala Común de Griffindor. Malfoy no es igual que ella, parece preferir la compañía, cosa que la sorprende. Todas las tardes un pequeño grupo de Slytherins se sienta en los diferentes sillones, comparten el calor de la chimenea y algunas anécdotas. Malfoy es el menos participativo, pero puede ver que disfruta de esas reuniones. Supone que la guerra lo ha hecho menos solitario. Más dependiente del calor humano. Exactamente todo lo que ella era antes.

–Buenas tardes – saluda quedamente, como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

Todos devuelven el saludo cortesmente y siente sus miradas clavarse en su espalda a medida que avanza hasta su cuarto. Después de cerrar la puerta se deja caer en la cama, derrotada.

Sí. Eso es lo que necesita. Un buen polvo. Pero quiere echar un polvo con Draco-Inaccesible-Malfoy, y eso es algo que sabe que no va a pasar. Si no lo hizo aquella tarde no lo hará jamás, es algo de lo que se convenció durante los días que siguieron su encuentro en la biblioteca aquel día.

–Tengo que olvidarme de él. No es más que una distracción. Tengo que... Superarlo.

Suspira pesadamente y vuelve a levantarse. Decide ordenar un poco su cuarto antes de darse un baño.

Al salir de la habitación se da cuenta de que las visitas se han marchado, al igual que el anfitrión. Se encoge ligeramente de hombros y se mete en el cuarto de baño, con la cabeza totalmente ida. Le coloca un tapón a la bañera y deja correr el agua caliente. En una de las estanterías tiene una cajita llena sales y bombas para el baño, escoge una bolita de color azul y la deja caer dentro de la bañera. La observa disolverse y teñir el agua de diferentes tonos de azul mientras el olor a jazmín invade sus sentidos. Este es un momento para ella, va a disfrutarlo plenamente.

Se desnuda e introduce la ropa en el cesto para la ropa sucia. El agua abraza sus tobillo y la acoge cuando se tumba en el interior de la enorme tina. Se deja mecer por el movimiento, se deja hundir por las sensaciones. Se siente tranquila. En paz. Rodeada de la suave espuma y...

–No, no, no... Sal de mi cabeza, éste es mi momento – murmura airadamente nada más recordar la espuma de afeitar que Malfoy extendía sobre su piel una semana atrás.

Pero no puede deshacerse de la sensual imagen y el ardiente recuerdo. Se siente demasiado relajada y no es capaz de luchar contra su imaginación. Deja que una de sus manos apriete uno de sus pechos y que la otra se aventure entre sus piernas ligeramente separadas.

No es la primera vez que lo hace. Aunque se prometió que no volvería a hacerlo nunca más ayer mismo, se sabe incapaz de parar. Él la intoxica como si fuese humo venenoso. Está presente en su vida y en su mente a todas horas. Hoy no quiere luchar más.

Justo cuando se siente más que lista para llegar a más en su pequeña sesión de amor propio escucha la puerta abrirse. Mantiene la respiración y agradece que la cortina de la ducha sea mágica y no permita que otras personas vean lo que ocurre dentro. Pero no evita que ella pueda ver lo que ocurre fuera.

–¿Te vas a afeitar ahora? – escucha la voz de Parkinson desde el salón.

–Aprovecharé que Granger está en su dormitorio.

–Estás tan guapo con barba, Draco. Deja ya la estética de niño rico y mimado.

Malfoy le sonríe de lado a su amiga a través del espejo y se quita la chaqueta del uniforme.

–Yo no te digo cómo debes llevar el pelo, Pansy.

–Porque siempre lo llevo perfecto, capullo – la joven se echa un mechó hacia atrás y se da la vuelta – Nos vemos mañana en Pociones. Gracias por el libro.

–Aa, devuélvemelo en buen estado.

–¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Blaise?

Y con las mismas, desaparece. Dos segundos después escucha la puerta de la Sala Común cerrarse.

Oh. _Oh._

No puede ser.

_Oh, Merlín, me quiero morir._

Observa, quieta como una estatua, cómo él deja caer su camisa blanca al suelo después de desabrochar la corbata. Peina su cabello rubio hacia atrás con los dedos y abre el pequeño armario junto al espejo. Saca toda la parafernalia necesaria para su tarea y se pone manos a la obra.

Es mejor de lo que recordaba. Es mejor que la última vez. Ésta vez puede verlo todo desde más cerca, sin barreras. Siente que el agua a su al rededor va a romper a hervir, su piel parece arder y calentar todo lo que la rodea.

No quiere que este momento termine. Desea que los segundos se detengan para admirarlo durante eones. Su piel blanca y cremosa. Su espalda firme. Los pantalones oscuros recorriendo sus largas piernas desde las caderas. Y sus manos, de largos y pálidos dedos – que ha sentido en los más _profundo_ de sus _entrañas_ – extendiendo la suave espuma blanca por su piel.

¿Es suave? ¿Firme? ¿Caliente? ¿Ardiente? Su piel... Quiere lamerla, quiere tocarla y acariciarla. Quiere dejar sus uñas marcadas en ella. Quiere enrojecerla a mordiscos. Quiere _sentirlo._

Deja que su mano vuelva a su tarea anterior sin perder detalles de sus movimientos. Malfoy se deshace de la espuma con largas, sensuales, suaves y lentas pasadas con la cuchilla. Tiene cuidado con los detalles, aunque eso no sorprende a Hermione, ha descubierto que es muy perfeccionista. Lo ve revisar su piel con detenimiento, enjuagar la cuchilla bajo el agua del lavabo y lavar su cara con agua fría.

Después de ordenar sus utensilios saca un frasco de cristal en cuyo interior hay un líquido verde. Nada más abrirlo el aroma empapa el aire. Hermione lo reconoce. Es el olor que lo perseguía cuando salió del baño de los Prefectos. Es el perfume que se quedó adherido a sus muslos aquella vez. Lo vio cuando acababa de afeitarse en ese baño. La _devoró_ y la _tocó_ después de haberse afeitado. Esa idea sólo la calienta más y, con un último movimiento de sus dedos se corre y ahoga un gemido en su garganta mientras lo ve aplicarse el líquido en la piel limpia.

Nunca ha hecho algo parecido, y no sabe si sentirse violenta, avergonzada o sucia. Sólo sabe que nunca ha estado tan caliente.

–Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Voz ronca y suave. Burlona y dulzona. Ácida. Amarga. Caliente. Una contradicción. Como el caramelo salado. O como Draco Malfoy robando las bragas de Hermione Granger. O como Hermione Granger deseando a Draco Malfoy.

Piensa que quizás habla consigo mismo, pero entonces él se da la vuelta y la encara. Sabe que no puede verla a través de la cortina mágica, pero jura que está clavando sus ojos en los de ella. Sabiéndose descubierta, alza una mano y aleja la cortina con un movimiento fluido.

Rodeada de espuma teñida de diferentes azules, desnuda y todavía caliente, Hermione se siente más vulnerable y expuesta que nunca. No porque esté desnuda. Si no porque sabe que él conoce su secreto. _Su deseo_.

–Pensaba que este día nunca llegaría, Granger.

–¿Qué día?

–El día en que podría terminar lo que empezamos en la biblioteca.

–Yo...

–Sé que me reconociste. No te hagas la estrecha. Ni la difícil. Acabas de tocarte delante de mí.

–Técnicamente no era delante de ti.

–Pero ha sido por mi. Y eso es mucho mejor.

Hermione enrojece y aparta la mirada. Espera que la saque de la bañera con un movimiento brusco pero no hace nada. Sólo se marcha sin decir nada más.

Ella sólo quería relajarse. Tener un momento para sí misma. Al parecer no va a poder tenerlo hasta que resuelva cierto asunto con su compañero de habitación.

Destapa la bañera, se envuelve en una toalla y sale al exterior. No está por ninguna parte. Se dirige a la habitación de Malfoy. No sabe lo que quiere hacer. Ni lo que va a decirle. Ni si quiera sabe lo que está pasando. Pero la puerta está abierta y decide entrar.

Espera encontrarlo en el interior, pero no hay nadie. Frunce el ceño y entra en su interior. No quiere ser una metiche, pero se dedica a rebuscar entre sus cosas con curiosidad. Libros. Cuadernos. Plumas y tinteros. Algo de ropa en un rincón. La cama está hecha, no hay ni una sola arruga en las sábanas. Acaricia la tela con suavidad hasta llegar a la almohada. La acaricia con ambas manos hasta llevar sus manos bajo ella. Y la siente. La tela. Suave. Algodonosa. Tira de ella con cuidado.

Son sus bragas.

Las bragas de algodón de color rosa con una tira de encaje en los bordes.

Y se siente poderosa. Deseada. Se siente dueña de todo lo que pisa y respira. El calor se expande por su piel, abre sus poros. La convierte en una mujer dominante, que manda y controla todas las situaciones que se presentan. Por eso no duda. No titubea cuando lo escucha entrar en el dormitorio.

–Parece que alguien me ha echado de menos – dice con la voz cargada, aún de espaldas a él – ¿O tienes otra explicación para esto?

Se da la vuelta y enseña la tela. Lo observa detenidamente. No parecer ni avergonzado ni arrepentido. Le devuelve la mirada con la misma seguridad, pero Hermione se sabe más fuerte que él. Tiene _poder_.

Deja caer las bragas y su toalla con un sólo movimiento. Y aún estando a varios metros puede ver sus pupilas dilatarse y beber de su cuerpo.

¿Fue así como la miró la primera vez?

Se tumba sobre la cama. Desnuda. Caliente. Trémula. Algunas gotas se deslizan desde su pelo hasta sus hombros y recorren la curva de sus pechos.

–Ven... – lo llama en un susurro lleno de calor, extendiendo su brazo – Ven a por mí.

Pasa en un sólo segundo. Un sólo instante. La aprieta contra el colchón. La aplasta con su cuerpo. La besa con fiereza y agarra sus muñecas para inmovilizarla. Es lo más erótico que ha hecho en su vida. Es lo más caliente que ha estado nunca. Es la carne que la llama y reclama.

Mete una de sus piernas entre las de él, restriega su piel contra el bulto de sus pantalones. Su jadeo es música para sus oídos. Aprovecha la distracción que ha causado con su movimiento para darle la vuelta y colocarse sobre él. Sabe que, físicamente, no tiene oportunidad contra él, pero está preparada. Unas cuerdas aparecen de la nada y atan las muñecas del joven al cabecero de la cama. Draco parece gratamente sorprendido.

–Magia no verbal sin varita. Eres realmente la mejor bruja de nuestra generación.

–Alabarme no va a ayudarte, Malfoy.

Oh, pero sabe que él no quiere ayuda. Lo ve en sus ojos. Quiere ver de lo que es capaz. Quiere sentir su dominio de mujer. La quiere. A toda ella. Así que recorre su pecho con los dedos trémulos pero seguros y lame su cuello con la lengua plana y caliente. Siente el sabor de la espuma y el aftershave en su boca, pero eso sólo la enciende más. Él es caliente y suave. Ardiente y picante a la misma vez. _Oh, _es tan adictivo que _duele_.

Chupa y lame la piel debajo de su oreja y lo siente estremecerse. Deja sus manos pasearse por sus hombros hasta sus muñecas.

–¿Acaso recuerdas cada segundo de aquel encuentro? ¿No olvidas el calor de mi cuerpo en tus dedos? No eres capaz, ¿verdad? Eres débil... – dice, saboreando cada palabra que escapa de sus labios – Oh, _Draco_ – gime – yo tampoco olvido tus dedos en lo más profundo de mi ser. No olvido el sabor de tus besos. No olvido el deseo en tus movimientos. Todas tus durezas se clavaron en mis curvas y ahora es lo único que mi cuerpo reclama...

–Hermione, basta...

–Oh, vas a suplicar, cariño. Vas a rogar pero no voy a parar. Ésta vez eres mío. Enteramente mío.

Y para probar su punto desciende por su pecho hasta la hebilla de su cinturón. Ahí está. A punto de dar rienda suelta a sus más oscuros deseos. El pantalón a penas parece capaz de retener la erección. La siente, pulsante y caliente, a través de la tela oscura.

Se echa hacia atrás, dejando que la vea totalmente expuesta.

Con el pelo desordenado y salvaje, cayendo por su espalda y su pecho se siente hermosa, sensual. Sabe que es una imagen que nunca va a poder arrancarse de los ojos grises. Sabe que sólo la desea más con cada segundo que pasa.

Lo ve tratar de liberarse, pero las cuerdas están bien anudadas. Para su desgracia.

–Maldita sea, Hermione, suéltame.

–Me dejaste ciega. Yo también tengo que impedirte hacerlo bien.

–¿Por qué? – pregunta con la sonrisa ladeada y sucia – ¿Qué habrías hecho de haber podido ver?

Hermione se echa hacia delante, restriega todo su cuerpo sobre la erección y lo escucha sisear. Lame sus finos y pálidos labios y se deja caer sobre su oído.

–Te habría hecho todo lo que me hubieses pedido.

Y después desabrocha el pantalón con un sólo movimiento. Se deshace de los pantalones y la ropa interior con suaves y lentos movimientos. Recorre sus piernas con la tela y las manos y se ahoga en el gris tormentoso de su mirar.

–¿Qué me habrías pedido, Draco?

Lleva sus manos a las deliciosas ingles y las acaricia con la yema de sus dedos. Recorre la marcada uve de sus caderas con los labios y se deleita en su sabor.

–¿Qué, Draco? ¿Qué me habrías pedido?

–Te habría exigido que te corrieras.

–Ya lo hiciste, amor.

–Te habría... Te habría pedido que gimieras mi nombre. Que abrieras las piernas... Yo- ¡Oh, Merlín, _Hermione, sí_!

–¿Si? – murmura lascivamente después de ver su reacción a un simple roce de su mano en su miembro – ¿Y después, Draco? ¿Me habrías pedido que te acogiera en mi interior?

Draco gime, perdido en la sensación de esa mano recorriendo su longitud de arriba a abajo con fuerza. A penas puede enfocar, pero la ve. La sonrisa ladeada en su rostro cubierto de pecas.

–¿O me habrías pedido que te la chupara...?

Ni si quiera ella se cree que ha dicho esas palabras. Pero las dice. Y luego cumple. Se mete todo lo posible en la boca. Chupa y lame. Acaricia su piel. No puede parar. Él es puro magnetismo masculino. Largo. Duro. Grueso. Pulsante y caliente. La llena hasta la garganta. Y se pregunta si será capaz de acogerlo igual a como acogió sus dedos.

–Sí, así... Oh, nena, no pares. Así. Justo ahí. Chupa. Vamos, nena, chúpamela toda.

Y a pesar de que él le dice cómo y dónde la quiere ella sabe que sólo está rendido. Que está _suplicando_.

Cuando para y saca la erección de su boca se siente todavía más caliente. Lo escucha gemir lleno de frustración, pero no hace caso y vuelve a colocarse a su altura. Haciendo uso nuevamente de la magia no verbal sin varita lo libera, pero vuelve a atar sus manos tras su espalda, obligandolo a quedar sentado, con ella en su regazo.

–Me dejaste con ganas de más. Es hora de que me recompenses.

Él la mira sin entender, pero no le da tiempo a preguntar nada, porque cuando abre la boca ella lo agarra del cabello y lo pega a uno de sus pechos. No es necesario explicarle lo que desea la joven bruja. La lame, chupa y muerde hasta que el pezón es de un furioso rojo. Y ella se retuerce de gozo y gime su nombre.

–Sabes lo que quieres – dice Draco con voz ronca antes de atacar su otro pecho – Vamos... Liberame y te daré lo que quieres de verdad.

Hermione se ríe y se aparta un poco de él. Sus ojos chocan en la penumbra de la habitación.

–¿Qué es lo que crees que quiero?

–Esto – y mueve sus caderas hacia arriba, rozando la punta de su miembro con sus muslos – Esto es lo que quieres. Es lo que deseas. _Me necesitas_. Me necesitas desde que me viste en el cuarto de baño. ¿Creías que no notaría la puerta entreabierta o tus jadeos? ¿Quien iba a decirme que Hermione Granger es una sucia niña que se excita con cosas mundanas?

Vuelve a restregarse contra ella. Hermione arquea la espalda y suelta un gemido, aferrada a los hombros de Malfoy.

–Vamos, nena. Date ese gusto. _Danos_ ese gusto. Lo necesitas tanto como yo. Sé que quieres acabar con lo que empezamos desde que te dejé sola junto a esa estantería llena de libros.

Otro gemido más, ésta vez más fuerte.

–Vamos, Hermione. Déjame follarte como te mereces.

Las cuerdas desaparecen con la misma rapidez con la que aparecieron minutos antes. Draco la agarra de las caderas, se apoya en las mullidas almohadas y eleva las caderas.

Oh, dulce Morgana, es mejor de lo que esperaba. Es caliente, duro. La llena por completo, hasta el fondo, y la deja sin aire. Y cuando piensa que no puede haber nada mejor que eso, se empieza a mover. Rápido. Fuerte. Siente sus dedos tirar de su cabello hacia atrás y su otra mano agarrar su cadera con firmeza.

–¿Cuántas veces nos has imaginado así? Contéstame.

–Mu... ¡Muchas! ¡Muchísimas! Oh, Draco, sí, más.

–¿Más? ¿Quieres más? ¿Tan viciosa eres?

Hermione sólo suelta un profundo gemido y asiente.

Siente su cuerpo golpear el colchón y de repente ya no es dueña de su cuerpo. Él la maneja y la controla. La coloca a cuatro patas y vuelve a tirar de su larga melena hacia atrás. El tirón la hace curvar la espalda hasta colocar su trasero en la posición perfecta para recibirlo de nuevo.

–¿Era así como nos imaginabas cuando estabas en la bañera, Mione?

Sólo puede soltar un quejido lastimero. Lo siento por todas partes. Dentro. Fuera. En sus pechos. En su espalda. Se siente insignificante entre sus manos fuertes, pero a la vez adorada y deseada desde lo más hondo.

–He querido tenerte así desde hace tanto tiempo – murmura Draco con los dientes apretados. Y eso sólo la calienta más – Quiero sentir cómo llegas, nena. Vamos, déjame sentirte.

Y con las mismas aumenta el ritmo. La tiene firmemente sujeta y domina su cuerpo con cada embestida. Hasta que le da en el lugar idóneo.

–¡Ahí! – exclama Hermione, sobrecogida por el placer – Oh, por favor, no pares. _No pares_.

Y no para. La embiste con más fuerza y velocidad. Puede sentir sus paredes apretarse a su al rededor y durante unos minutos sólo siente un inmenso placer que finalmente se desborda, la arrasa como un tsunami, explota como un volcán y la hace temblar como un terremoto. Chilla la agonía de su orgasmo y lo siente clavarse en ella un par de veces más hasta que él también se corre.

Sus respiraciones erráticas bañan el dormitorio. Siente que va a caerse de bruces contra las sábanas cuando las mismas manos de antes, esta vez más gentiles, la toman de los brazos y la echan hacia atrás, hasta caer contra las almohadas. Draco ha abierto la cama y se mete dentro con ella. La tapa con suavidad y besa su cabello.

–Siempre pensé que sabrías a fresas.

Ella se ríe quedamente, pero no pregunta por qué. Sabe que al día siguiente le espera una larga charla con el hombre a su lado, pero ahora mismo sólo quiere acomodarse contra su pecho y descansar.

Cuando la respiración del heredero Malfoy se hace más pesada y tranquila, con la mente velada por el sueño, Hermione recuerda que no le ha tocado la cara en ningún momento. Y lo único que recuerda a la mañana siguiente al despertar es que la piel de la mandíbula y de las mejillas de Draco Malfoy es lo más suave que ha tocado nunca.

**ººº**

Creo que es lo más caliente que he escrito nunca ô/ô

¿Opiniones? ¿Dal, sigues viva?


End file.
